John Casey's Hardest Mission
by gnbrules
Summary: One step in front of the other, the hardest thing he's ever had to do.


**John Casey's Hardest Mission**

**Summary: One step in front of the other, the hardest thing he's ever had to do.**

Logically, he knows this is nowhere close to being the hardest thing he's ever had to do. Not physically, not mentally, not even emotionally. He's been shot before, endured torture, fought a war, let the woman he loved believe he was dead. But still, this feels like the hardest thing, to put one foot in front of the other, towards an ending he knows must come.

It's also his greatest pleasure.

He's spent a lifetime living for his country and for himself. He made himself hard and cold and tough because that's what it took to stay alive, or so he thought. Until Bartowski gave him living proof that you could care about others and still be one hell of a spy. Until Walker showed him that people like them can change. Until Alex shifted all his priorities from the very moment he laid eyes on her. On some level he knows he should still put his country first, on some level he still does. It's just harder to believe whenever Alex is in danger and he very nearly thinks _country, team, his own life be damned._ Just so long as she lives, happy and healthy. Just so long as she lives the life she was always meant to have.

He never thought he'd have a chance to be a part of that life, but as it turns out, the past never really lets you go. He used to think that was a bad thing, that he'd be forever doomed to get what's coming to him, with the enemies he's made and the bad (and good) things he's done. But now he's grateful. Because along with all those bad things and old enemies, his past is also Kathleen and the little girl with his name. His past is what made today possible.

He's John Casey and Alex Coburn and a thousand other aliases, but today, he's just her father. Today that's all that matters. It's a beautiful evening outside, the sun sinking down towards the horizon, and the grip she has on his arm is iron. She's strong and lovely and radiant, her smile nervous but pure.

"You sure I have to do this, Alex?" he asks, so quietly that only she can hear him. "If you want to let him down easy, I can write the note and get you out of the country in about an hour. He'll never know where to look."

"Dad," she chides, "I love him and you know that."

Casey only grunts and she laughs in response. She reaches for his hand and squeezes it briefly. "I'm glad you're here, Dad. For so long, I thought this was something I'd have to do without."

"You and me both, Kid."

They arrive at the raised altar, and he helps her onto the small stage. Morgan smiles at Alex and then nods to Casey with a look that says _thank you _and_ I'll take care of her, I promise _all at once. Casey shoots him his best _you damn well better _glare and turns his eyes back to Alex. She's beautiful in that dress, beautiful in general, and Casey thinks again that this is the best and hardest thing he's ever had to do. Walk his girl down the aisle, and let her go towards a new beginning with that moro—Morgan Grimes.

He lets her go and settles back into his seat among the audience, right beside Kathleen. She's crying happy tears when he looks at her. On her other side is her new husband. Casey knows she's happy with him, and he is happy with Gertrude, who unfortunately couldn't make it today. But this is theirs alone and they both know it. Kathleen looks at him with old love in her eyes. "Our girl," she whispers, and takes his hand in hers.

He gives it a light squeeze. "Our girl," he echoes softly, turning his eyes back to the couple ahead of them. Morgan's on his vows now which are two parts rambling nonsense but one part strangely poignant, and that's somehow fitting. The Grimes kid has always been full of surprises.

Alex's vows are more straight forward. "I love you, Morgan," she tells him. "And you make me happy. Every day, you make me happy."

Those words resonate with Casey. What more could a father want than to see his daughter healthy, in love, and happy? Kathleen's hand still warm in his, and this is a fine dream to live. _Nothing could ruin this, _he thinks.

Later, Bartowski finds a way. He sidles up to Casey with a wide and playful grin as the two watch the newlyweds dance. "So, Casey," Chuck says, "Legally, Morgan's your son-in-law now. Did you realize that, buddy?"

Casey throws him the dirtiest of looks and grunts. "I'll call him that over my dead body. Or his, more likely." Casey says, and Chuck just laughs and pats his back heartily.

Casey looks back at his daughter, dancing in another man's arms.

Morgan Grimes, his _son-in-law. _

Okay, maybe the hard part was just beginning.


End file.
